


The World's a Stage (and the show's a mess)

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness and Memequeen Write [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Amazing, Avengers AU, Bucky Sucks At Flirting With Clint, Cute Polyamory, Everybody is a Good Bro, F/F, Hamilton AU, Hamilton References, Jewish!Steve, M/M, Ms. Snappy the turtle belongs to Steve, Multi, Mutual Pining, No I don't care if they're already made, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sambucky is established they tryna get clint the Twunk., She's chaotic neutral, So does Sam, So much shit to say abt this shitfest, Somuch shit, Superfamily except with more than 10 ppl, T'challa is an amazing dancer so he's makin the dances for hamilton, Theater AU, This is an AU, This is better than anything Joss Whedon has made thx n bye, This is gonaa be Gay, This is gonna be a long long ride, Tony and Steve Are Gay, as u can tell, avengers as a family, definitely, eventually, kind of?, shut up., so much shit, trans!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: When well known play Director Fury gathers a team of some A+ actors, top notch techies, and amazing interns he doesn't expect it to go like this... But really, he can't complain.Love stories, drama, tech week, Passover sorrow, and overall horrors and joy of play-making.An Avengers/Young Avengers Theater Au





	1. Chapter 1: Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's mine and Memefucks first multi-chaptered fic, I hope you enjoy it!! We're BOTH working on this one!

Two men walk into a Broadway theatre office. An idea is put forward, as the discussion continues smiles are exchanged. Two men walk out of a Broadway theatre office with a show and a set time limit. 

***

"And now... The great Tony Stark! Finest inventor, here to present us with the newest Stark Tech!" 

 

The presentation goes smoothly, even perfect... If you don't count the extreme annoyance Tony feels the second he lays eyes on Fury. 

"Good presentation Mr. Stark, but we both know where you should be."

"Not here? Because that’s what I was thinking. I don't have time for this, talk to m-" 

"Mr. Stark you may pretend like you left the acting world behind but we all know you didn't. Now listen because I'm offering you a role you won't ever be offered again."

He handed Tony the script, and immediately...

Tony said yes.

***

Steve Rogers is patient when it comes to his work, he has to be; he can also be considered kind, selfless, and at times a bit naive. But he isn't a pushover, and he sure ain't stupid; so when Fury -one of the best directors, as well as the most ruthless- shows up to his doorstep with with a Broadway show for him to stage manage, he knows he isn't getting into a particularly easy project. But he also knows he isn't turning it down, even is he does dislike Broadway socialites. He needs the money, and it's a show he always had wanted to work on. So fuck it.

 

***  
“Hamilton?”

“Yes.”

The young woman scoffs and throws another punch, this time hitting her target, her hair in a ponytail. The idea that Hamilton was being opened in DC to make more money wasn’t unbelievable, that was quite believable, the thought that _Fury_ was directing it was a little harder to believe, and the thought of him offering the _role_ he was offering to _her_? Now that was impossible… or nearly impossible.

Her sparring partner hit the floor and stood up again panting.  
“I think I’m good for today, America. I’m... just gonna go home, see ya next week!” The boy said, walking a bit weakly to the shower room

“See ya, chico.” She said, taking the bandages off her hands and making her way to her stuff.  
“Listen this could be the job of a lifetime, America, you have to at least consider it.” Sam pleaded.  
“I would take it, if I knew it was a real offer”

“Oh it is, Ms. Chavez.” Fury stepped into the room as dramatic as ever and America looked at him, locking eyes, er, eye, with him. She felt a small wave of surprise. Fury, directing a musical. Directing a Broadway show. Directing a _Broadway Musical_ …

“And we want you for this role, in fact, we need you.”

“You want me to play the lead in a show about white men.” It was statement more than question, but still radiated disbelief and sounded eerily like a scoff.

“Yes, and I know you want to, so save time and take the damn role,” Fury said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“... All right, I’m in.”

***

“Hamilton?” Clint inquired. “We’re doing fucking _Hamilton?_ ”  
“Yes and you,” Natasha pointed at him as she said this “Will not complain.” Clint whined “Aw, designing all those sucky dresses and costumes will be a hassle! Plus I don't even like the 18th century! Too classy, and full of prudes.” Natasha rolled her eyes and let out a huff that bordered on a chuckle. “You need the money. We need the money.” “Well it’s not worth it. Those fucking actors, they all take this shit too seriously. And yeah whatever these assholes were real people, but that’s the thing; they were assholes! Slave owning assholes! Who made this country for themselves! The only reason this shit country is ok is because we changed it to fit our needs and help us, and even then it sucks ass.”

“Be that as it may we are still going through with this plan” Both jumped as they turned to see the wizened old black dude they called boss. Natasha’s face changed into something expressing annoyance without changing much at all.   
“Well what if I don't wanna!” Clint said, squaring up slightly. 

Sam and Bucky entered to see a blonde messy haired man with bright blue eyes, challenging Fury, dressed in a ridiculous amount of purple.  
“I would suggest you take the project Mr. Barton, as I know you don't have quite enough for rent lately, and this is the only job offer you've gotten that would pay more than enough.” Fury was glaring at him with his one good eye.  
Clint glared and looked at Natasha, who pursed her lips.

Quietly he muttered “aw, rent” and turned to Fury, crossed his arms and said “fine, but I'm gonna complain the whole time and if any actors get too assholey, I'm gonna make sure the fitting is painful.” Fury looked satisfied and turned to look at Sam and Bucky who were staring at Clint with a look that could only be described as…interested. He rolled his eye, getting a feeling that this project may be a bit harder than planned.“And who are you schmucks?” The two looked away from their mental conversation to see the awfully cute messy blonde expectantly awaiting an answer.

“Uh, w- I'm Sam I'm the screen adaptor, I'm changing a few lines and costume descriptions” he finished sounding a bit smoothly but he had been dating Bucky for so long, they were both out of practice in the flirting area.  
“I'm James but uh.. People call me Bucky” he said trying to be suave, and not particularly exceeding, “sound designer, Polly,” Clint raised an eyebrow, clearly confused and oblivious. “Sam's boyfriend and Steve's keeper.” That caught Clint’s attention.  
“Steve? The short, skinny stage manager who could probably take down an army with a glare?” Clint had worked with him… Once. Once had been a lot though, at first he thought Steve was some scrawny fresh faced intern and was corrected in a way that Natasha found endlessly amusing.

Natasha watched the conversation trying not to laugh at the terribly obvious goo goo eyes Sam and Buck were shooting at the sassy twunk in the purple. She smirked. “The one who picked a fight with a pigheaded big wig hollywood director?” she asked.

Bucky sighed and rubbed his temple “That'd be the right Steve.” One of these days Steve would kill him by mere stress. Sam stared at him and jabbed him a bit in the ribs. _Wh- right, manners_.  
“And you are…?” He could practically feel glare burning into the side of his head, he'd tried!

“Natasha Romanoff, set designer. And _Clint’s_ keeper.” She said with a smirk. This project was looking to be very interesting 

***

“Wh- Clint you’re not serious are you?” it was 2am and she wasn't even sure if she had heard right. Clint didn't do musicals. Ever.  
 _“Katie-Kate, perfect child, wonderful great Kate… please take the role, please.”_  
“Clint. This is a musical. This is Hamilton. You hate Hamilton! Why would I take it?”  
 _“....This is a musical?”_  
Kate had to stop herself from laughing. “Yes Clint, this is a musical. With rapping, and singing, and dancing.” Clint felt like crying.  
 _“.. Wi- isn't it supposed to be about founding fathers! And revolution!! And cheating!?”_  
“Yeah” Kate replied, knowing exactly how he'd react. Preparing herself by taking the phone slightly away from her ear.

_“Some IDIOT made a play romanticizing slave owners and making them SING AND RAP?!?! And people liked it. AND NOW I have to design costumes for musical actors?!?! What the actual FUCK”_  
“Clint. It's Hamilton. How did you not know it was a musical?”  
 _“I never went to see it! I just thought it was an overpriced play about old white dudes! Now I'm stuck with Broadway actors who sing as much as they breathe!! Aww, musical actors…”_  
Kate felt some pity, but mostly amusement. She thought it over in her head, big Broadway show could finally put her out there… She bit her lip. 

“Alright Clint I’ll take the part, which, by the way, I don't know who is so you should be very grateful.”  
 _“You're uh… Some chick called Eliza or something.”_  
Kate nearly dropped the phone. Holy FUCK.  
“... Clint. I owe you so much. So so much.” Her phone buzzed and she looked at the caller and smiled.  
“Listen Clint I gotta go and you have to sleep.”  
She heard a pained sigh on the other line. _“Yeah, yeah, all right. Night Katie-Kate”_  
She hung up on Clint and picked up the other call  
“Hey babe” her voice was smooth but a bit giddy.  
 _“Hi, princess. I have news, big news.”_ America sounded happy and that either meant great news or terrible news.  
 _“I'm playing Hamilton in the shows new opening in DC.”_ Kate barked out a laugh before replying “Guess we finally have a project together, because I'm Eliza.”  
The other line went silent until she heard America laugh a bit herself. _“I don't think it's a coincidence, princess.”_ Kate couldn't stop grinning.  
“Neither do I.” _“The stars have aligned my darling love”_ Kate snorted. “That was so cheesy I can smell it.” America didn't reply, she just blew a raspberry back at her.

She owed Clint so much.


	2. Meetings and Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of something GAY -Ester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! -Ester

David walked into the theatre with Tommy not knowing what to expect. All he knew was that Natasha Romanoff had called and stated he was her apprentice for this project. All Tommy had said was:  
“Bruce wants me to help him out and Billy, Kate, and America are in it so I said why not.” Too casual. 

When he entered he saw Fury standing in the middle of the stage as an annoyed Tony Stark seemed to sassing him while looking at what seemed to be the other actors up and down, sizing them up.  
Mary Jane, a very young yet famous Broadway actress, James Rhodes,Pietro Maximoff, Billy, America, Kate, Adrian Toomes, Liz Allan, and… Someone he couldn’t recognize… 

David stared, almost all of them were big… Either had once been extremely famous, are extremely famous, or would be some day. He then immediately knew… The new rumored Hamilton show.  
“David!” He turned around to see Nat sanding waiting for him. “It’s time we meet the rest if the backstage.”  
***  
As Rhodey stepped in the cool theater he observed his surroundings. He noticed that Fury hadn’t told him about every character decision, he stood next to his friend and said “Done with the acting world, huh?”

Tony glared

“Never going back, huh?”

“... Rh-”

“Done with the lines and the ‘general annoyance’ that theatre is, right?”

“... So you were right.”

“And you were wrong?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.”  
The conversation was interrupted by America who spoke up “Director Fury, can you give us the lowdown on how we're gonna do this?”

“We’re gonna put on a play. It will be good. Anybody have questions?”

“You got a schedule for the techies and actors for their working turns? Or do I use my usual schedule?” The voice came from a skinny man, small and at most 5 feet tall, he had bright blond hair and the bluest eyes Tony has ever seen. Tony has to admit… As small as the man was, he was… Attractive.

The actor eyes the man, he looked young and weak, but his voice was authoritative and his confidence was one that matched Fury’s. 

“Rogers, I was wondering when you’d decide to show up.” Fury said, the smallest hint of a smile played on the mans face.

“Your lack of answer is a yes to me.” The man, Rogers, opened a folder and pulled out a packet of papers “Here are your schedules for the next few months, it includes everything you need to know down to the opening day of the show” he started handing out papers.

“And who are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do small man.” The voice of one of the actors. Tony had _no idea_ who this guy was but Tony didn’t like his tone.

Rogers stood in front of him and eyed him up and down and then smirked. “I’m your stage manager hotstuff, so you gotta put up with me. ‘Cause outta the two of us _I’m_ the one who knows how to do their job right, Mr. Spiderman Musical.” He then placed the schedule in the taller mans hands and moved on. Tony found that hot.

“Uh” came out of Tony’s mouth when the stage manager reached him, “I don’t like being handed things, nothing personal” Rogers raised an eyebrow “although… I could make an exception for fiery looker like you, Rogers.” Tony winked.

Rogers looked unimpressed. He stepped back, and placed the schedule on the floor. When Tony picked it up the smaller man moved closer to him.

“You can call me Steve.”  
Steve, apparently, finished handing out the schedules.

***  
David followed Natasha to the backstage area.

“Hey! The other set designer is here!” She yelled, the others looked at her and came to say hi to the three.

“David, Tommy, these are the other backstage crew people. T’Challa, the choreographer and dance trainer. Peter, T’Challa’s apprentice. Thor, the lighting designer. Bruce, the carpenter. Darcy works with Thor. Wanda runs the music. Bucky designs the sound stuff. Sam works with the script and with the actors when Fury can’t, half of the time Fury disappears. And Clint with costumes.” She motions towards each person.

“This is David, my apprentice, and Tommy who is working with Bruce.” She finishes. 

“Greetings, it is always nice to meet young tech people! Do you wish to have a tour?”

“Don’t put it like that, Thor, you’re making us sound old.” Darcy said.

Tommy looked at David and grinned. David looked around and then back at Tommy, and then smiled softly.

Alt Ending:  
“Listen up motherfuckers I am Nick fucking Fury and also Samuel L. Jackson so do as I say or suck my dick I am fucking awesome so shape up or ship out” “And if we don't want to?” snarled Loki. Fury then proceeded to take out an AK 47 and blow Loki’s head clean off his shoulders The End. Everyone clapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, do u guys want fast but not super long updates, or slow but super long updates? Also pls leave comments!! -E and MQ


	3. All Kinds Of Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Extra Gay.

“I still can’t believe I have to work with the likes of _them_.” Loki bemoaned. “Do not turn your nose at my companions! They’re just as hardworking, inspiring and masterful as you!” Thor insisted.

“Oh yes, if they’ve got your seal of approval I’m sure they’ll meet the standard that I’ve set.” 

“Yeah? Well you’re dumb” said Clint, popping out of nowhere. “And you’re more dramatic than a Greek tragedy.”

“Oh you wound me, dear peasant, and you are?”

“Not a fan of you, I can assure that.”

“Awfully bold coming from someone in your position.” Loki sneered, glowering at Clint with his piercing eyes.

“My position is helping make sure douchebags like you don’t go out on that stage in rags.” 

Sensing the animosity between the two, Thor stepped in “Clint, this is my brother Loki; Loki, this is our chief costume designer Clint Barton. It seems we’ll be having a lot of interaction between each other because of our jobs, right?” Thor asked politely.  
Loki eyed the costume designer turned his head away.

“Unfortunately it seems so.”  
Clint made a mental note of making Loki’s fitting painful.  
“So who are you playing?”  
“I’m not an actor, but Loki-”  
“I am playing the great and magnificent King George the Third! I was born for this role. It’s honestly no surprise I got it.” Loki sneered and leaned in Clint’s face.  
"You were BORN to play the ruler of a kingdom that commited genocide, enslaved people and then lost everything?"  
Loki’s smile faltered.

“Well at least I have the courage to go up on stage! I don’t have to hide behind a curtain and complain like an old spinster.”

“Well I-”

“Both of your roles are equally important in regards of how much they help the show.” 

Thor interrupted before they started going at each other’s throats. “Why don’t we get to the rehearsal. It would be rude to keep our friends waiting.” 

Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders and quickly veered him away in the direction of the theater. “Can you not try to antagonize every person you meet? You do realize you’ll have to work with them continually over the course of the next six months, right?”

“That doesn’t mean I have to lower myself to their level. I’m the son of the most famous Shakespearean actors in this city! In this state!” 

“That doesn’t mean that you get to treat them as your slaves. Father gave us this job to prove ourselves, and we won’t get another shot. So please, just this once, be nice, for me?”

Loki gave him an “are you serious?” look.  
“...for mother? She’s been worried about you too.”  
Loki looked away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Thor raised an eyebrow which made Loki sigh.  
“I’ll… try to make an attempt to treat them well. Promise. Happy?”  
Thor smiled.

***

“So… Honey bear,” Tony started, Rhodey looked at him and narrowed his eyes “about that the stage manager…” To that Rhodey groaned “Are you serious, Tony? It’s your first day back!” 

“Well, he’s interesting, and a little cute…” Rhodey gave him a Look.

“Okay I think he’s _hot_ , happy?” Tony said.

“He’s bi, if you wanna know” he said in an amused manner, he knew Steve from his previous work. He knew Steve would be interested but very professional, but Rhodey also knew Tony would flirt until Steve gave in and flirted back.

“How do you know that, by the way?”

“I worked with him”

“Wait… Is he the one that punched Director Doom?”

“Yeah, that’s the one”

Tony got a good look at his face, in all honesty the actor found that a bit… attractive.

“So…is he seeing anyone?”

“Not to my knowledge no, but don’t try anything. I don’t need any relationship drama to go with the actual drama.”

“Oh please, me? Start drama? Yes I would, _but_ I’ll try not to” Tony had that Look on his face which meant he was already coming up with ideas to woo the stage manager and Rhodey huffed a laugh.

“Thanks, now c’mon, you have to memorise those lines so you can work on your french accent. Cause it sucks.”

“It does not!”

“Tony, I love you, but your french accent sucks.”  
***

“So.. Ms. Romanov, how’re the set ideas coming along?” A playful yet serious voice asked

Natasha looked up to see the strawberry blonde talking to her, she smiled at her.

“It’s coming along quite nicely, thank you for asking, Ms. Potts.” She walked a little closer to the stage manager.

“Do you need anything in particular?”  
“No, not yet.” Pepper bit her lip slightly. “Do you need any help, or does your assistant have it handled”

“He has it handled, but I promise you’ll be the first I ask if I need _any_ more help, Ms. Potts.” Nat’s smile grew a little bit.

Steve passed by and walked in on both women close, staring at each other like lovestruck idiots, he rolled his eyes and walked away, it’d already been the third fucking show they flirted in.

***  
Steve was backstage, supervising everything and trying to make sure everything went according to schedule along with Pepper. And it did, they day had gone smooth, well as smooth as a first day can go, Pepper had offered to drive Steve home since today was Buck and Sam’s date night and Steve’s motorcycle had broke down after a _completely_ freak accident. (He wasn’t _that_ reckless, Bucky.)

“Ready to go, Steve?” came the sound of Peppers voice.

“Hm? Yeah, let’s go.”

As they walked to Peppers car Steve couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Mr. Stark, he was charming, he was attractive, and Steve had seen some of the shows the guy used to be in, and he was damn _good_.

“Hey Ms. Pot-”

“We’re off shift, Steve, you can call me Pepper.”

He smiled apologetically, “Pepper, you know Mr. Stark, right?”

She raised an eyebrow at him “.. Yes, I used to work with him and he’s a good friend.”

“Well, uh, do you know if maybe… He’s single, uh, I mean you don’t have to tell me I shouldn’t have as-”

“Steve” they had reached the car and got in, she turned to him and a smile spread across her face, “are you _interested_ in Tony?” Steve blushed. “You are! He is single, _and_ he’d be very interested in you.”

“Nice, cool. I mean are you sure I should go for it?”

Pepper placed her hand on his arm “I think it’s about time you get out there, you should definitely go for it.”

“Hm, alright, after the pl-”

“What? No! Now!” Pepper groaned a bit.

“Pepper! That’s unprofessional!”

“Oh, and punching directors and actors is?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“Listen it was only 2 actors and _one_ director.” Steve tried to defend himself, as if that made it any better.

“Steve.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll go for it, just, do me a favor.”

“Sure”  
“Ask Natasha out already. Please.”

Pepper turned on the car and started driving. “I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! There will be more arguments up ahead maybe -Ester


End file.
